Coffee Cups
by xapplekiss
Summary: "Kurt sat there waiting for something. The 'something' was unnamed for now, but he was just there. Waiting." Klaine, fluff. One-shot for now.


**Hey guys. :D I just got sort of inspired from this pic (http:/ ./ tumblr_ln5gl3GxFG1qb0hmuo1_) so yeah. Hope you guys like this fic. :D **

**btw, I'm trying really hard to make my writing better. ;A;**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee and its characters__._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there waiting for something. The 'something' was unnamed for now, but he was just there. Waiting. He gripped on his coffee as the cold winter air breezed outside the window. With his coat tucked in neatly on his body, as if hugging him, he sipped a little from his coffee, before his eyes avert a little higher and his breath hitches and he chokes just a little.<p>

"_There he is,_" He breathes out silently. "As dreamy as ever."

Blaine Anderson, just a few months older than Kurt, enters the coffee shop and Kurt can't help but feel sense of liveliness in the scene. His hair sleek and black, his scarf wrapped around his neck making him absolutely stunning and the way he walks is perfect and his _everything_. Kurt shifts uncomfortably as Blaine waits in the back of the line, which is coincidentally, near where Kurt is seated.

"Oh man," Kurt whispers silently as he can't help but glance at the handsome man, but tries his best to look away, know that it's improper to stare. WIth a few more sips, he puts out his homework from school and tries to look busy. After reading a few lines and placing his cup on his table, the table shakes for a moment and Kurt stands up and feels heat on his pants. "OH MY GOD-" Kurt screams as his voice echoes through out the room. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" Kurt pauses as he realizes who just spilled it.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see your table and-" Blaine continuously mumbles useless words and Kurt just says out loud,

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine stops as Kurt breathes out his name as if it were illegal to say his name. And if it were, well Kurt should've been in jail years ago. Blaine just stares at him with a puzzled expression and asks, "How do you know my name?" Kurt gulps as his Adam's apple throbs in his skinny throat. Blaine shakes his head convincingly.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry for this, I really am." Blaine keeps on bowing his head for apology and keeps on giving Kurt tissues.

"It's ok," And Kurt holds Blaine's hand for reassurance. Blaine blinks at Kurt and Kurt feels his heart throbbing inside, but he knows that it might be the only way to stop Blaine from talking incoherently. Blaine's lips are pressed into a thin line and before he knows it, their hands are separated. Kurt can feel a warm sensation tingling through his veins, but he copes with it. Blaine nods and glances at the spilled coffee. Kurt's head moves to where he's looking at and he starts flailing.

"OH NO! MY HOMEWORK!" Kurt squeals as he grabs his papers and attempts to dry it off. Blaine quirks an eyebrow as he grabs the paper and looks at it impressively.

"Are you taking Philosophy with Ms. Sue?" Blaine asks and Kurt nods. "I am too!" Blaine grins widely at the discovery and Kurt face lightens up immediately. "If you want, I could make a copy of my assignment." Kurt nods almost immediately and Blaine grins at his enthusiasm."Come with me," Blaine grabs Kurt's hands and Kurt feels the tingling sensation again. 

* * *

><p>Kurt can't believe it. He's only met Blaine today and he never imagined getting anyway farther than stares. Kurt bites his lip to keep his happiness. He looks around and sees posters and red vines plastics scattered all over the floor. Blaine stumbles into the room and hands Kurt papers. Kurt holds the paper and examines Blaine with his messed up hair and his loose shirt and Kurt can't help but feel a little heat in his cheeks.<p>

"Here you go." Blaine whispers hoarsely as he breaths manually. Kurt seems sad to go, but he understands the situation and smiles.

"Thanks." He turns around and is ready to go, but Blaine breathes out 'Wait.'. Kurt stops in his tracks and feels beads of sweat trickling from his forehead. He turns around and sees Blaine frantic.

"Could I treat you some coffee some other time?" Blaine offers and Kurt smiles.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>It's pretty short, in my opinion. :| <p>


End file.
